Kate's Confession
by purplangel
Summary: Lanie takes Kate for a girl's night out to get the juicy details on Castle, and she won't give up until Kate gives her what she's looking for, lol. (Umm… I honestly don't know where this came from but I had the time of my life writing it!)
1. Chapter 1

**{Girl's Night Out}**

"Details, Kate. I need details." Lanie pleaded before taking a sip of her virgin margarita. (She wasn't going to let Kate know that there was no alcohol in her drink as she had big plans tonight… Big plans to get her drunk and have her dish all the juicy details about Castle and his hidden talents)

"Do I ask you about Javi?"

"No, you don't, but that's because you view him as a brother." She grinned outrageously. "I'm happy to let you know though that Detective Hispanic Hottie enjoys listening to Latin music while doing the deed, preferably something with a Samba beat."

Kate's melodious laughter surrounded them. "TMI, Lanie. Although, I may be able to use that little bit of information to my advantage."

"You know, you could never give me too much information about you and Writer-boy, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, Castle, Hmm…" She took a large gulp of her Sex on the Beach drink. "He's a gentleman in every sense of the word."

"Ha Ha, Kate Beckett. No way are you getting off that easy. I have to know." She looked around the bar to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Do the tabloids have it right about his umm - " Lanie lowered her voice and whispered reverently, "assets?"

Her face blushed bright scarlet and Lanie's face lit up with glee.

"I thought Detectives were supposed to have professional poker faces." She chuckled. "So, can I guess from the, 'he's-certainly-got-the-goods' blush on your face that he's well-endowed?"

"Lane – eee," Kate drawled. "I'm not one to kiss and tell." She began frantically swirling the straw in her drink.

"Good God, woman. You're nailing the White Whale of NYC. Practically every girl's dream. You've got to give me something… So are the rumors true about his stamina?"

Kate couldn't help the flirty grin that graced her lips.

_Yeah, Rick Castle is definitely the White Whale, and has unsurpassed stamina, but there's no way I'm confessing that._

Kate could tell from Lanie's demeanor that she wasn't going to let up until she at least gave her something to satisfy her nympho curiosity. At the very least, she had to throw her a bone.

Kate sighed and a dreamy look filled her eyes. "Well, - he's very attentive."

It was Lanie's turn to roll her eyes. "That's all you've got? Attentive? That's a given due to his writer's talent… And ?" Lanie prompted, raising her voice a little, "He's also ? "

She stayed perfectly still, looking intently at Kate, waiting for an answer. Kate quickly swigged the rest of her drink down.

"Mmm, he's also meticulous."

"Oh, really?" Lanie sounded intrigued. "How so?" She motioned the bar tender over to refill Kate's drink.

Kate was beginning to feel like she was under interrogation with Lanie's intrusive stare and probing questions.

"Let's just say that he's a very unselfish lover."

Lanie's eyebrows rose. "Castle? Unselfish? The man known for his womanizing ways?"

"Yes," Kate gulped more of her drink and looked directly into Lanie's disbelieving gaze.

"This stays between the two of us, right?"

"Of course. You can trust me, Kate. Mums the word. Javi and I don't really speak to one another anyway. We just get together weekly for a smokin' HOT booty call."

Kate grinned knowingly. She knew exactly when the booty call happened because Espo always came in the next morning extremely upbeat and speaking more Spanish than usual. She figured it must be a Latin-lover trait.

Lanie sighed as she felt like she was having to pull teeth to get any information out of her.

"Kate, if you can't tell your best friend about your lover then who can you tell?"

"Ugggh, it's not something I'm used to talking about and well, … I'd shoot him if he ever talked to the boys about us."

"Well that's definitely one thing you'll never have to worry about because he cares about you too much to ever put your relationship in jeopardy."

"Yeah, I know." She took the cherry out of her Sex on the Beach drink and popped it into her mouth. "I feel very lucky to have him."

"Damn right girl! You're lucky! That man is one fine piece of ass. Plus it doesn't hurt that he's rich and famous and as sickly devoted to you as Romeo was to Juliette."

She smirked and looked away from Lanie, staring intensely at the bars neon sign. "He's different than I imagined he'd be in bed."

"Different?" She teased. "Well that certainly doesn't sound good. You're not giving me much faith here in NYC's Most Eligible Bachelor #9."

Kate elbowed her in the ribs. "He's intense, Lanie. Not his usual talkative self."

_Oh, that __**intense**__ huh?_ _Shit,_ this _is going to be good_. Lanie sat up straighter in the bar stool, slowly sipping her drink.

At Kate's hesitation, she couldn't help saying, "Does that mean he's using his mouth in other ways?"

She chuckled and felt the heat rise up her neck and flush across her face_. _

"Yeah, he's certainly an expert with his mouth."

Lanie's smile widened. "It's about time you admitted that… Does he have any other expert abilities?"

"Yes, but none I'm willing to discuss with you."

Lanie harrumphed and sat back in her chair with a sulky expression.

She was pleasantly surprised when Kate continued softly, "It's like we're the only two people who exist." She swirled the liquid in her glass and then hastily downed the rest of her drink. "It's actually a little overwhelming at times, because he's just so - - **focused** on me and **my** needs and **my** pleasure."

"Just as it should be."

"But it's more than that, Lanie… It's like each and every time is our very first time." Kate shivered as she got lost in the moment. "He's an incredible lover. His hands, Oh God, his hands are beautiful and sensual and – " she bit down nervously on her lower lip, "and daring… His hands take their own sweet time mapping out my body. He instinctively knows just how much pressure to apply, when to be forceful and when to hold back. He can sense exactly what I need." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The connection that we share is utterly **unbelievable**. It frightens me a little at times." She wrung her hands around the glass and gazed at Lanie with expressive eyes. "It's the most amazing, thrilling, **erotic** sex I've ever experienced in my life."

"OH My GOD!" Lanie hissed loudly. "Katherine Beckett, you are in love with Richard freakin Castle."

Unfortunately, Kate had chosen just that moment to finish off her drink. She choked and sputtered, spewing the alcohol all over Lanie and the counter top.

Lanie patted her back sympathetically. The cute bar tender in his late twenties came over and started wiping up the droplets while handing Lanie some napkins to clean herself off.

"Wow. Sure wish I had been privy to that conversation." He said charmingly with a killer smile. "It must have been a doozy for this beautiful lady to lose her drink."

Lanie couldn't help teasing Kate a little. "Yep. It sure was – extremely revealing." She glanced at the bar tender's name tag. "Can I tell you a secret, Adam?" She leaned in conspiratorially to his ear. "This beautiful lady just realized that she is madly, deeply, hopelessly in love."

Adam's eyes gleamed as he looked between the two of them, taking in Kate's flushed face and Lanie's glow… He grinned churlishly, making it obvious that he thought the two of them were a lesbian couple.

"Congratulations are in order then. Next drink is on the house. Might I say that you two make the sexiest couple I've ever seen."

Lanie outrageously winked at him and thanked him for his generosity. Kate couldn't quiet her bubbling laughter.

"Seriously Lanie? What have you done?"

"Well, since you won't give me any spicy Castle details, I thought it would be fun to give the bartender something spicy to think about."

"Spicy? You want spicy huh?" Kate felt the alcohol thrumming through her bloodstream, loosening her tongue. "Castle daydreams about christening every room in his house, and when I say every room in his house, I mean EVERY room in his house, … from the attic, to the laundry room, to the pantry, to his mother's room, (_Ewww!)_ the coat closet, to the restrooms, - that is every shower stall or bathtub in the restrooms." She licked her lower lip suggestively as she became lost in a delicious memory. "And just between the two of us, the man is a divine artist when it comes to body wash… His hands, Lanie, - Ohhh." And the moan that ripped from Kate's mouth had the bartender looking at her like he was going to explode any second.

Lanie absolutely loved where this was headed. "And I take it, Kate, that you've made some progress into that dream of his?"

"Uh-Huh." She nodded her head up and down; her eyes hooded.

"We've pretty much done it on every surface in the loft."

Lanie's mouth dropped open as Kate continued breathily, "From the kitchen island, to his desk, the stairs, the top of the washer, the piano." She paused dramatically. "The piano. Christ, that was fantastic. Who knew that if the keys are strummed just right that it can heighten your - ?"

Kate suddenly felt constricted and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. "Is it hot in here?" She picked up a fabric napkin from off the bar and started fanning herself, caught up in a sultry memory.

_Okay, that's certainly a new one for me._ _Javi and I will have to find access to a grand piano, and sooon. _

By this time, the bartender was only half-heartedly trying to hide that he wasn't listening in on their conversation. He was sweeping the broom in long, slow strokes but stopping every now and then to make sure he didn't miss a single word of the conversation.

Lanie decided to have a little fun and popped the first button of her own blouse before putting her hand on Kate's knee. "Yes, I feel it too, sweetie. It's hot in here. Hey Adam?"

"Yes?" He was in front of them as fast as a trained Labrador when called by his Master, only minus the wagging tail; he was definitely drooling.

"Could you turn up the air conditioner in here? My girl friend is feeling a little warm."

"Yeah sure. Immediately." His chesire grin was contagious. "Anything for you two lovely ladies." He pulled a business card out of his left front pocket and slid it across the bar. "If you two ever need anything, I'm happy to oblige. Just call me anytime, **day **or **night**." And by the tone of his throaty voice, it left them in no doubt as to his meaning. Adam turned to head to the back of the room.

"You're unbelievable, Lanie." Kate laughed.

"Come on, Kate." She grabbed her hand and drew her from the stool. "We're leaving. Adam's got enough fuel for his three-some fantasy to last a week."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, and it's good to know this alluring-African-American-woman still has the total package."

When they hopped into the back of the cab together, Lanie gave an address to the driver that was very familiar.

"We're headed to the Old Haunt?"

"Yes… I'm not finished with you yet, Kate Beckett, so don't think you're getting away any time soon… I need to hear about all these places you and Writer-Boy have done it."

"I'm done spilling. No more revelations from me. You've got enough to blackmail me for the next year."

Lanie chuckled. "I do, don't I? But the one I'll treasure most is knowing, even before your cocky partner, that you're over the moon in love with him."

"Lan – eee, I never said that."

"Oh, yes you did girl, and don't try to deny it… I'm so happy for you both."

Kate gloriously smiled and thanked her best friend for her support.

When they pulled up to the Old Haunt, Lanie gave the cabbie a twenty and proceeded to give him directions to her apartment. She practically shoved Kate out of the back seat of the cab and said, "Go find Castle. Make his whole night by telling him how you feel."

She chuckled, "Well that would certainly make his whole night and probably his whole year." And just before she slammed the cab door, she said naughtily, "Add 'on the bar' to our list."


	2. Chapter 2

**{Boys Night out}**

Kate was feeling a bit light-headed after three strong drinks earlier with Lanie.

_God, Castle's going to die of laughter when I tell him about our girl's night out. He'll certainly get a kick out of the bartender assuming Lanie and I were a couple. _She chuckled. _He's going to want to put that juicy little tidbit in his next Nikki Heat book._

It was near closing time at The Old Haunt. Kate walked into the dimly lit, classy bar and said hello to Michael, the barman.

"Hi Kate. He's in his office. Go on down."

She said thanks and started heading for the stairwell when Michael stopped her.

"Oh, Detective Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"Your boys are with him."

That was a surprise. She thought they were meeting up on Sunday for the big game.

"Ryan and Esposito?"

"Uh, I think so… I'm not very good with names… One's a muscular hispanic who looks like he'd be at home in Narcotics and the other is a preppy caucasian, who looks more like a traffic cop."

Kate grinned enormously. "That's them."

"Do you want me to get you a drink before I close up?"

"No, Mike. Thanks anyway. I'm good."

He nodded in her direction thinking that his boss was one lucky man to have such a bad-ass, beautiful lady in his life.

Kate started to descend the stairs and noticed the office door was slightly ajar. Male laughter drifted up the stairwell. What she heard next made her pause on the 5th step.

"Yes, she's definitely **that**, guys." Rick's cocky voice was easily recognizable from behind the door.

_Oh hell no,_ Castle wasn't dishing about her, was he?

"Don't you just hate it when she gives you her, 'I'm-your-God-damn-boss-so-absolutely-no-questions-asked-just-do-what-I-want,' look?"

_Ryan's going to get a day of paperwork for that comment._

Castle chuckled deeply. "Nooo. I don't hate that at all. In fact, it's a serious turn-on."

She could practically see Ryan's gloating grin. "You like that, huh Castle?"

"Let's just say that I'm grateful she has a difficult time removing the Detective out of her private life."

_Ohhh, I'm going to have to punish you for that one, _Kate promised herself_ a_nd then a tornado of heat twisted through her core as she thought about handcuffing Rick to her bed and doing naughty, punishing things to his body.

"You would be grateful, bro." She heard a loud slap as if Espo had just swatted him on the back.

"I only have one question for you." Espo's voice took on a serious quality, as if he needed Castle's answer like a starving man needs a loaf of bread. "How does she compare to Deep Fried Twinkie?"

Rick audibly groaned.

"Oh," Ryan jumped in frantically, "I wanna know how she compares to Nikki Heat."

She was just about to tear down the stairs and let the boys experience firsthand the true wrath of Beckett, when she heard Castle's mumbled reply, "I am **NOT** going there guys… The only thing I can honestly tell you is that I absolutely had NO idea." He flashed the boys a wicked grin thinking about Kate's taunting words to him after they solved their first case together.

From the sounds she heard from behind the door, she assumed the boys were fist bumping one another or 'feeding the birds'.

_Men!_

Castle's voice softened when he next spoke so she had to strain to hear his words, "Kate's the **very **best I've ever had, … and she'll also be my **very **last."

_What? _Her heart sped up to where it felt like it was ricocheting around in her chest and her mouth suddenly felt as dry as cotton.

_Did I just hear what I think I did?_ Kate sat down on the step to try and calm her frazzled nerves.

"Does she know you feel this way about her?" Ryan asked sincerely.

"She's not ready to hear it," and it hurt Kate to hear the despair in his voice. "But I am hopeful that in a year or so, she will be." He took a huge swig of his Heineken.

"You know that if you hurt her," Espo growled, "They'll **never** find your body, right?" He slammed his fist down on the desk and startled Castle so badly that it caused him to choke on the beer. Rick raised frightened eyes to the guys while coughing loudly.

"You don't need to worry, Esposito," Ryan said confidently while patting Castle firmly on the back. "I recognize '**the look'**. He's as smitten as I was before I asked Jenny to marry me."

"Hmm," Javier hummed and studied him intently with his razor-sharp dark eyes. "You are pretty smitten, Castle… Let me give you some sound advice, bro… Just make sure you don't do anything to scare her off."

Castle's coughing had quieted down but his eyes grew wide at Espo's suggestion.

"I second that. We know Beckett. You gotta make sure not to scare her off."

"Uhh… Help me out here. What's taboo?" Rick asked apprehensively, his eyes scanning nervously back and forth between the two men.

Kate grinned from ear-to-ear knowing her boys were about to school him. She could almost picture the comical, scared look on his face as he looked to them for guidance.

"Do not talk about your sex life with your former wives."

Castle let out a deep sigh of relief. _No problem there._

"Don't do a 'Storm' on her."

"A storm?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah, you know, Castle." Ryan said exasperated. "Don't do a Derrick Storm on her by killing off Nikki Heat."

"Ohhh, a **Storm**." Castle's face lit up as he was in the all clear there. There's no way he'd kill off Nikki without Kate's permission.

The boys exchanged a look between them that said, 'How in the world can he be so dense?'

They both began to rattle things off, and Castle watched humorously as Ryan held up a finger with each new item on the list.

"Don't ask Lanie for tips."

"That's right. My girl will get you into T-R-O-U-B-L-E."

"Don't take her to a famous hot-spot – "

"Restaurant, theatre, any public place - "

"Where Paparazzi might hang out."

"Even I'm not that stupid," Castle droned.

Espo glared and Ryan jabbed, "You're the only famous novelist who **would be** that stupid."

Espo chortled, "Absolutely NO PDA!"

"Nope, … none, … nada on the hand holding, lip pecking, eye sexing etcetera, etcetera."

"Yeah. Beckett's not that type of Detective."

"Don't talk marriage, hint about it or even whisper the word."

"That's right. The **M** word should be banned. It's contagious."

"Like the plague."

"It's a disaster of epic proportions."

Ryan lifted his eyebrows at that and said to Espo, "Only because you're allergic to the institution."

"Mr. Married Twice and Divorced Twice should be allergic to it as well."

Ryan muttered something about when the right woman came along Espo would be eating crow and then got back to the task at hand.

"Don't contact her father to ask for his permission to date her or start a relationship with her."

"And you never, ever mention the **M** word (Espo shivered) to Papa Beckett."

Ryan was shaking his head up and down, over and over in agreement with Espo. "Uh-huh. Don't contact Daddy Jim at all."

He then grabbed Castle's shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye. "And whatever you do Castle… Do Not, DO NOT even think about buying her a promise / engagement / wedding ring or you'll scare her so badly that she'll request a transfer to Timbuktu. "

At that, Castle's eyes fell, his shoulders slumped and the blood drained from his face.

"Awww man, no way… You didn't." Javi's incredulous voice petered out and then he began spouting Spanish words furiously in his native accent.

Kate was speechless, gasping for breath. She was having trouble processing what she just heard. Her hand flew to her heart. She was unbelievably glad that she was sitting down or she may have fainted right where she stood.

"_Don't say you bought me an engagement ring, Castle. Don't say you bought me an engagement ring."_ She repeated it over and over again in her mind and then her heart … literally stopped for a full beat, while it raged war with her head.

_Kate, you know where this relationship is headed… An engagement ring, an altar, a priest, an unforgettable marriage ceremony, vows of always and forever, a wedding ring, Rick Castle's baby, … our child with precocious, sky blue eyes and curly brown hair. Ohhh God._

Castle slunk into his comfortable, leather office chair, looking white as a ghost.

Ryan got on his haunches and looked directly at him.

"Are you okay, man?"

"No," he groaned about to hyperventilate.

Espo looked astounded. "Shit Castle, you've already bought her a ring?"

He looked up with glassy eyes and replied meekly, "No."

"Thank God! … Wait… What the hell did you do then?"

Castle held his head in his hands and replied in a monotone voice. "I've already met with Jim."

_He's already met with my father? _Kate couldn't help the flush from staining her cheeks. T_hat's just down right sweet and gentlemanly and chivalrous… It's such a Castle-thing to do._

Her heart felt as though it might burst from the overwhelming flow of emotion that hit her right then.

His next words brought tears to her eyes. "I wanted him to know that my intentions are pure where Kate is concerned, … that she' s not just another conquest for me… She means so much more than that. She's – "

And Kate's heart practically thumped out of her chest as she suddenly couldn't deny it any longer._ I'm head-over-heels, flying-over-the-moon, in love with Richard freakin Castle. _

"Oh Jeez. You're more than smitten, bro… You're whipped."

"Yep. You're bonkers, a goner… I feel for ya, Castle… I've definitely been there," Ryan said with brotherly affection.

Espo looked at Ryan sarcastically. "Who are you trying to kid, Ryan? You're still there."

_Well, I'm right there with him in the lovers loony bin_, Kate thought with a smile… She descended the stairs and pushed the door open to look into three startled pairs of eyes… "So, what have you boys been talking about?"

Rick jumped out of the leather chair. His momentum sent the chair rolling behind him until it crashed into the rear wall.

She shook her head comically at the look of pure shock on his face as he gazed at her incredulously.

Ryan looked like his hand had been caught in the proverbial cookie jar… He gazed at her with a guilty-as-hell expression.

Esposito, on the other hand, looked like the cat who just ate the canary… "Hey Beckett," he said smoothly. "Nice of you to join us. Did my bonita M.E. come with you? Is she upstairs at the bar?"

"Sorry, no. Lanie dropped me off and took a taxi home… I'm positive though that she'd love your company tonight."

"I'm outta here then." He turned to Castle and nodded, "Thanks for the free drinks, bro."

"Anytime. You're always welcome. My bartender, Mike, has your names down for free drinks whenever you come in."

Espo mouthed to Castle, "You've got this," before turning and walking up the stairs.

Ryan eeked out, "Jenny's expecting me to also be home any minute now." He shook Rick's hand. "Thanks for the hospitality." He beamed nervously at Kate as he passed by her. "Good night Boss."

"Night Ryan."

From the look on Kate's face, Castle instinctively knew that she had overheard them. And with the deafening click of the office door being shut, he suddenly felt like the walls were closing in and he was trapped.

_I'm in __**deep **__trouble, _he thought as he took in her slanted eyebrows, stormy hazel eyes and pursed lips.

_And Trouble's name isn't Lanie Parish… It's most definitely Katherine Houghton Beckett._


	3. Chapter 3

**{This chapter's titled, 'Christening The Old Haunt'. It's bordering rated M. A special thank you to Guests for all your kind words.}**

"Umm… so how much of our conversation did you overhear?" Castle asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other; his eyes jumping from the closed office door to her cold, hazel stare.

Kate couldn't help thinking how utterly adorable he looked, like a nervous teenager about to pick up his Prom date.

"I heard enough," and her eyes flashed hotly. "Let's start first with what you told the boys about us."

She was going to have the time of her life interrogating his ass, making him sweat profusely, and then jumping his addicting body and making him pay for that brilliant tongue of his.

And by the heavens, (she shivered at the thought of his warm tongue laving her nipple) it's certainly brilliant.

Rick noticeably gulped at her menacing gaze. "About that, Kate, I did NOT go into details about you… I was a very good boy." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

"You, - a good boy, Rrr- ick?" She trilled the first letter of his name knowing it drove him crazy. "I have a hard time believing that because I personally know just how **bad** you can be." She pulled on her lower lip and approached him stealthily. "Prove to me that you were a good boy."

Jesus, her face was flushed and her lips were parted and she looked like a sexy siren advancing on him. His loins tightened and all he could think about was taking her juicy lips in his and making her forget everything and anyone but him.

He hesitated... His Detective was very difficult to read at times and right now she was giving him mixed signals. This woman could turn him upside down and inside out in less than a minute flat and it thrilled him to no end that she was his.

He had to make sure that he didn't blow this, because if he said the wrong thing, (his abdomen clenched) it would mean a cold, empty bed for the entire weekend and he just couldn't bear to handle that punishment. (EvEr!) He had to make this right.

As she moved towards him, a hint of her feminine, black bra winked at him through her unbuttoned blouse and before he thought it through he said, "I did not tell them that your favorite place to shop for lingerie is Victoria Secret's and that you only wear push-up bras to make yourself appear fuller."

"Oh - my - God," she spluttered and by the horrified look on her face Castle knew he needed to somehow save face (Immediately) so he quickly huffed, "Even though you certainly don't need an underwire bra because your breasts," his eyes dropped hungrily to the two mounds, "are absolutely perfect."

_Way to go Rick, you're off to a jolly good start. _He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Really, Castle?" _Men!_

He nodded his head up and down, up and down, unhappy with her exasperated look. He decided it was safe to continue when she didn't pull out her glock.

"I did not tell them that you love wearing matching, lacy boy shorts because they make you feel like a cop as well as a desirable woman."

She gave him her classic eye-roll. "Is that your psychiatric analysis, Dr. Phil?"

"Oh no. That's my Writer / Author / Caveman impression of your umm, delicious lingerie."

She couldn't help smiling. "Hmm, and what else didn't you tell Esposito and Ryan?" she asked demurely.

_Uh-Oh_. She asked it a little bit too demurely.

"I did not give them a single detail about our sex life."

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Honest, Kate. Scout's honor." He held up his 3 fingers in the Scout salute.

His voice took on a husky quality as he took in her blue skinny jeans and 3 inch Jimmy Choo pumps. "I didn't tell them that you prefer making love anywhere but in a bed and how I find it extremely titillating and utterly irresistable**.**"

At that, her hazel eyes narrowed and she gave him her Detective glare, - the one criminals cower under when they're in interrogation. "I beg to differ… That happens to be your thing, Castle, but now is not the time to discuss it."

"Oh?" he grinned wickedly, "When would be a good time then to – " he paused looking directly at the top button of her jeans, "**get into it**?"

His tone of voice clearly conveyed that he would never tire of 'getting into her' – anytime, anywhere, anyplace.

She smirked_. _The man certainly had a way with sexual innuendo.

He looked mighty fine in his maroon dress shirt and black tailored jeans. (Seriously, who has their jeans tailored these days?) He was so metro sexual and there was no way in hell he'd ever find out that it was one of the things about him that made her all hot and bothered and just plain wanton.

He walked around the desk and said seductively, "I didn't tell them, Beckett, that you make the God-damn sexiest noises I've ever heard in my life, and that you consistently orgasm three times every single fuckin' time."

He knew exactly what it did to her when he spoke dirty. His animalistic leer also sent volcanic heat spiraling to her core.

"And I most certainly didn't tell them that you like to use your handcuffs for more than arresting suspects."

_Mmm, handcuffs would certainly be useful right about now._

"Well that's a good boy, or you wouldn't have ever, ever seen my cuffs again."

His eyes, dark and dangerous were glued to hers, drawing her in… She was falling into a tidal wave of sea-blue orbs that had the ability to drown her in their depths.

Drown her in deep waves of desire. Drown her in undulating arousal. Drown her in new, overwhelming depths of ecstasy that no man before had ever accomplished.

Her eyes were mesmerizing covered in a smoky shade of gray and her lips beckoned to be eaten with the sparkling gloss covering their rosy surface.

She was close enough that Rick could smell the intoxicating scent of her cherry shampoo and his hands yearned to reach out and grab those beautiful tresses and haul her to his mouth where he could lose himself in her delectable lips.

Her beauty simply captivated him, day in and day out, literally astounded him at times. He couldn't control his body's response to her siren call, and as the blood flowed south, he started to lose his train of thought.

_Where were we? Oh, yes… handcuffs. How I wish she kept a spare pair here._

"Yes, yes, I was a good boy." His hand raked through his own hair as the urge to reach out and grab those sexy hips and yank her towards him was mind-blowing. He didn't dare touch her in case he was still in the dog house.

"And I didn't breathe a word about your yoga classes increasing your flexibility so those fantastic legs of yours can – "

"Castle," she shushed him with a finger to his lips. "What exactly did you tell them?"

"Uhhh," his mind was clouded with the idea of sucking that digit into his mouth and swirling his tongue over the pad of her finger. "Only that, hmm– " he paused to remember exactly what he'd said to the boys and before answering her, his quirky grin lit up the room. "You're the best lay I've ever had in my life."

_Oh_, that deep voice of his did unmentionable things to her body. _How the hell did I resist him for 4 long years?_

"**Thee** Best?" she asked coyly and decided to take it up a notch. "With your vast experience? It's hard to believe that you," she poked him in the chest. "Mr. Richard Castle, famous author extraordinaire," another poke, "could find a leggy, **controlling** cop - simply the best." She smiled shyly up at him while tugging on the upper corners of her blouse, to reveal more cleavage. _The minx._

"Seriously Kate," he groaned. "You've got to have some idea by now exactly how you affect me."

"Why don't you spell it out for me as you're the master wordsmith… What exactly do I do to you?" and her breath ghosted hotly over his lips.

_Uggh. Enough is enough. It's time for 'Action Castle' to come out and play._

"How about I show you by christening this very room?"

Still not touching any of his body, Kate leaned into him teasingly and purred, "Yesss… I **love** a man with hands as gifted as his mouth, and you, Richard Castle, definitely have gifted hands."

_What was that? _His eyes about bugged out of his head._ Did Katherine Beckett just say that she loves me?_

All coherent thought was pushed aside as Kate put 2 fingers through the front belt loops of his jeans and jerked him roughly towards her. Her lips descended onto his, … playful as well as demanding, … over and over again, sliding erotically over his full lips, stoking the burning ember of desire to a roaring, uncontrollable flame.

As air became a necessity, Rick drew back from her to capture her earlobe with his teeth. He bit down with just the right amount of pressure to border on painful, drawing a sultry moan from her lips.

"Yes, just like that," he breathed into her ear. "The sexiest sound I've ever heard."

In a blink of an eye, Castle had flipped them around and had her back pressed up against the brick wall.

He took her mouth then as though he owned it.

_And he does_, she gasped at the knowledge that assaulted her. _He does own me… Heart, body and soul._

Rick plundered her mouth skillfully, forcing his tongue deep inside the dewy depths with practiced precision. Tackling. Dancing. Tangling his tongue with her own.

His body was warm, hot, all-encompassing. Testosterone emanated off him in waves which heightened Kate's sexual awareness even further. The smell of musky hormones permeated the small room and made her breathless, impatient, on edge.

Nothing existed except for the two of them… His searing blue eyes, her lust-filled hazel orbs. His hawk-like nose, her narrow, straight one. His full, manly lips that wreaked havoc everywhere he placed them. Her delicate, thin ones that greedily devoured every inch of his skin she could reach.

Flying clothes. Victoria Secret undies and Frigo silk boxers.

Folders, papers, pens, letter opener swept off his desk.

Kate's back on the hard surface. Her legs splayed before him.

Gasping breaths, erratic breaths.

Galloping heartbeat, ricocheting heartbeat.

Slow French kisses, frantic kisses.

Roving hands, stroking hands.

Heated skin, slick skin.

Exploring touches, delicate touches, fiery touches.

Pleasurable gasps, pleasurable moans.

Lips trailing over goose bumps, trailing over silky skin, trailing over sensitive mounds and valleys until –

Beneath his magical ministrations, Kate broke… Mewling cries of unparalleled ecstasy escaped her throat and caused him to succumb, right after her, to the burning fire licking its way through his entire body, trying to consume him. Rick fell into the volcanic abyss; his heart exploding with the flame she ignited in him.

_Kate._

There would never again be another woman for him.

Utterly spent, Rick rested on her chest, taking deep, controlling breaths while listening to her strong heartbeat beneath his ear.

God, he was grateful that the horrendous bullet that entered her chest didn't take her life. He now knew he'd be incomplete without her.

He lifted his head up from her chest and propped his elbows on the desk, gazing down into beautiful, watery eyes.

"Kate?" He asked concerned. "Are you okay?" He brushed an errant strand of hair off her flushed face.

She nodded. "It's just… It's just…" she stumbled. "I never envisioned how amazing it was going to be between us… I mean, I knew it was going to be good, - but this?" She took a deep breath knowing that she wasn't quite ready yet to put 'this' into words. "I honestly had no clue."

He smiled broadly, like an excited child waking up on Christmas morning. "Neither did I." He bent to kiss her bullet scar reverently. "Neither did I."

As they left the bar that night and walked into the cool, crisp, autumn air, Rick sensed a change in Kate. She was openly showing affection for him by clinging to his side. Her laughter bubbled around them, encompassing them both in her happiness. Her arm curved possessively around his waist and she nibbled on his neck while they waited for a taxi cab. She was finally unreserved out in public, acting like they were a real couple.

His heart soared. Even though he hadn't heard the words, her earlier Freudian slip, plus her actions tonight, clearly showed that she loved him.

He could wait to hear her declaration though until she was truly ready, because he'd already decided years ago, that he would wait a lifetime for Katherine Houghton Beckett.

…

**{Please review. They're better than any flavor of cheescake at The Cheesecake Factory. :)}**


End file.
